Abraham Van Helsing
"I'm looking for someone. Why, you ask? So I can kill him, of course." Abraham Van Helsing is a vampire hunter renowned for his ability to overcome even the strongest and most evil vampires. Being a former member of the British Army, his superior physical conditioning and combat abilities almost warrant the metaphor of “Human Weapon.” For personal justification, he is in search of someone to settle a long-standing score.http://aksysgames.com/code-realize/characters/abraham-van-helsing/ He is one of the five characters the player can choose to pursue in the game as Cardia. He is also voiced by Junichi Suwabe 'in Japanese and '''Ian Sinclair '''in English. Appearance Van is a handsome fellow, with a cold aura and appearance. He is tall with dirty blonde/light brown hair, sharp violet-blue eyes and fair skin. He is mostly seen in military-like clothing, with weapons and other stationary gear. A light-brown dress shirt with a black tie was neatly hidden by a brown-green double breasted dress coat with a brown buckle around the hips. Grey slacks are tucked into calf-high boots, with a holster strapped to his left thigh. A navy colored trench coat with the collar neatly folded is left open and the belt-sash left untied. Personality Unlike the other males, Van Helsing is rather serious and keeps his strongest emotions locked up. Prior to the Vampire War, he had been a kind, somewhat idealistic young man; he was a loving son and brother. Following the murder of his family, Van Helsing became cold, embittered, and stoic. Initially, when he meets Cardia and the others, he comes off as antisocial and taciturn; whenever he does speak, he seems quite rude, selfish and abrasive. However, his hard exterior is only a mask for the pain and guilt he carries within him for the crimes he was forced to commit; as the series goes on, it's revealed that he still retains his sense of humanity, although it's mostly expressed through his actions, not his words. He is shown to be a sharpshooter and skilled combatant - whether with weapons, or bare handed; his strength and endurance are also shown to be unequaled, thus his title of the " HUMAN WEAPON " - although he never shows off. He is also shown to be the voice of reason on more than one occasion when everyone else loses their heads. 'History Flashbacks show that Van was the eldest child in his family. Shortly after his father's death, he departed for London, and signed up for the army to help with the finances at home, leaving his mother and younger brother behind. The entrance exams were to take place on the army's training fields. He passed the exam easily despite being a newbie, catching the eye of the commanding officer, Jimmy Aleister, who also commanded the elite group, Twilight. The said commander took van Helsing under his wing, training him in combat, both of them becoming friends, although it took some time for Van was apart of a group called Twilight.He used to train a young vampire prince and was very close with his family.Some time later vampires were deemed as a treat so a war began. Van was ordered to execute the vampire's royal family, however, after spending time among the said people - even becoming the instructor for the Vampire race's Royal Family's son, he came to realize that they were peaceful, and were not the threat they were made out to be. He relayed his findings to his friend / mentor / superior Jimmy Aleister, and both of them agreed to inform Finis so as not to start a war. Finis, overhearing the conversation, informed Van Helsing that a war was inevitable, and when the said individual refused to carry out his assignment of killing the vampires, the leader of Twilight ordered Aleister to talk some sense into him. Aleister declined, however, standing by Van Helsing and supporting his decision, agreeing that bloodshed was unnecessary, even if the orders were given by someone close to Queen Victoria. Both Van Helsing and Aleister were imprisoned for treason, and were informed that their families were being held hostage by Twilight; if they refused their orders, their families would pay the price. Reluctantly, Van Helsing carried out his assignment, murdering the vampires until he came face to face with the Vampire King himself, Delacroix I. The duel was a fierce and bitter one, ending in the death of the Vampire King; Van Helsing, fighting for breath, caught sight of the young prince, Dracula Delacroix II, staring at him in shock. Despite his orders to kill every member of the Royal Family, Van Helsing spared the boy's life, never including in his report that he was still alive. On the day he was awarded for his role in the Vampire War, Van Helsing resigned from the said organization, embittered and disillusioned with Twilight; when asked by Aleister why he was leaving, he gave one reason: " I can no longer bring myself to kill. " He headed home, hoping to find solace and peace with the mother and younger brother he had left behind, however, upon his arrival, he found them brutally murdered, shattering his hopes. Upon getting in touch with Aleister, he learned that his mentor had also suffered the same fate, and both men set out to find the culprit responsible for the deaths of their loved ones; they eventually found the assassin, along with a letter with Finis' seal, giving orders to dispose of their families. From that time on, he has had only one goal: kill Finis. 'Chapter 1: London Steam' 'Chapter 2: The Strongest Stalker' 'Chapter 3: A Girl’s Education' 'Chapter 4: Train Robbery' 'Chapter 5: The Vampire’s Requiem' 'Chapter 6: Negotiated Solution' 'Chapter 7: The Buoyant and the Bellicose ' 'Chapter 8: Nobody Understands the Truth' 'Chapter 9: Serial Killer' 'Chapter 10: Vampire' 'Chapter 11: Dollface' 'Chapter 12: Waking Evil' 'Chapter 13: Stand By Me' Gallery Trivia *Abraham Van Helsing placed 2nd in the official Code: Realize poll with a total of 1718 (20.5%) votes. *Abraham Van Helsing is based on the fictional literary figure Professor Abraham Van Helsing; a character who is the leader of a group fighting against the vampire Count Dracula from the English horror novel Dracula by Bram Stoker (1897). *Abraham Van Helsing makes an appearance alongside the other characters of Code: Realize in the Idea Factory otome card game ''Sephirot ~World Tree of Time~ '', which contains characters exclusively from otome games published by the company Otomate. References fr:Abraham Van Helsing Category:Male Characters Category:Characters